1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit on assembly for a locking cap for containers with a threaded neck which has an inner and an outer cap, in which the inner cap has on its upper edge an outwardly pointing knurl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cap seals are known consisting of a metal cap which has a female thread and which can be screwed onto appropriate containers. There are childproof cap seals consisting of two interlocking caps. The inner metal cap has on its upper edge an outwardly pointing knurl, while the outer cap has a knurl on its upper inner edge. When the outer cap is turned, it slides loosely over the inner metal cap seal and the closed container is not opened. However, if pressure is applied to the outer cap, the inner knurl of the outer cap engages in the knurl of the inner cap and the closed cap is opened.
Metal seal caps are likewise known having webs on their lower edge and connected to a ring by means of these webs. When such a cap seal is placed on the neck of a container, the webs, upon unscrewing the metal cap seal, are forced open and the ring remains on the neck of the container.
Such a cap seal, commonly known as pilferproof cap, makes it possible to exert control over the first-time opening of a container. When the cap seal is opened for the first time, the fact that the webs have been forced open indicates that the container has already been opened. Such a cap seal is used in liquor and soft-drink bottles as well as in medicine containers. A cap seal of the type cited in the introduction is exemplified by West German Disclosure Publication No. 29 43 548. The disadvantage of these known cap seals is that after repeated use it is no longer possible to close the containers in a reliable manner. The knurl located on the metal cap engages in the knurl of the outer cap so that even without exertion of pressure on the outer cap the cap seal can be opened. In addition, in these cap seals of known construction, there is no way to ascertain whether the seal has been closed with sufficient strength.